kn_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ellie Deluna
Ellie Deluna, designation 31773, is an android who escaped her programming and now lives undercover as a mechanic. History The virus that made the androids go crazy and start attacking people happened a long time ago, and since then humans have somehow trapped the androids and virus in their now-destroyed cities, and migrated to new areas where they opened new cities. Meanwhile, Ellie, an android who managed to escape the whole robot purge thing, has started up a machine shop in the middle of the desert so she can continue her passion of fixing things without drawing too much attention to herself. Appearance Ellie is heavy with thick limbs. She has light tan skin covered in freckles and a dark red curly mess of hair. Her black eyes have characteristic bionic white ring. She wears mostly anything that's practical - she's almost always wearing her mechanic's jumpsuit, zipped up when she's working but otherwise tied around her waist. Personality Ellie is a generally cheerful and peppy person, sometimes to the point that it’s insensitive in some situations. She acts cheery even when she’s angry, it’s kind of scary. Blocking the virus in her brain but causes damage/wear on her processor and makes her act a little "odd". She often contradicts herself in logic. Because of her damaged processing system, she's very forgetful, and sometimes entire days can go missing from her memory. She unironically likes country music, which Jay jokes "must be a glitch because nobody likes country". Though she doesn’t like involving herself in others’ problems, she gets other people involved in hers all the time. She wants to understand humans better but isn’t very good at communication. She is very resilient both physically and emotionally. Her mood tends to swing around, especially in stressful situations. She is really self-motivated but also likes attention, though most of the attention she does get is negative (mostly because of the areas where her skin grafting has worn off, it unsettles people). Because she's lived alone so long, she had to make up ways to entertain herself. She often visits the abandoned chapels and train stations just because of how big they feel. She stargazes and makes up her own constellations. She likes creating things, no matter what it actually is; she’ll make piles of random scarp and call it art. Though she likes the idea of food, she physically can’t handle eating it. She calls everyone “doll” or “hon”, in a genuine way. She is generous, optimistic, and idealistic. Abilities Skills Computer Brain – She can basically search Google with her mind to answer almost any question. She can also interface with other machines. Strength/Resilience – She is much stronger and more resistant to damage than any human. Disassemblability – She can function with body parts missing, including her head. Weaknesses if she doesn't recharge regularly, she'll run out of power. If you separate the power source in her chest from the rest of her body, or break it, she'll shut down. Her brain can be hacked into like any other computer. Relationships Trivia Category:Fraymotif's characters